


【普梅/ABO】父母爱情

by ShanXiang, ZM_ZL



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: ABO设定, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanXiang/pseuds/ShanXiang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZM_ZL/pseuds/ZM_ZL
Summary: 文章别名《复婚文学》，ABO设定（涉及到ABO平权问题）大概讲了Alpha弗拉基米尔·普京和Omega德米特里·梅德韦杰夫在分别很多年后因为儿子重新复婚的故事PS1.本文由多人讨论共同完成，目前主要执笔：梓墨梓澜（ZM_ZL）、嬗湘（ShanXiang），如果有其他小伙伴也参与写文会以共同作者的方式继续添加；全文完结后会再公布一个所有参与讨论的小伙伴的名单，以示感谢PS2.文章内容含大量魔改和私设，详细设定将会在文集首章持续更新
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Mikhail Abyzov/Nikolai Nikiforov, Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Kudos: 14





	1. 出场人物及相关设定

全部出场人物（排名不分先后）：  
全名 （昵称） 【备注】  
德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫 （季玛）  
弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京 （瓦洛佳）  
斯韦特兰娜·弗拉基米罗夫娜·里尼克 （斯韦塔） 【由于设定里斯韦塔兰娜·梅德韦杰娃并没有和德米特里·梅德韦杰夫结婚，这里用的是她的原名】  
弗拉季斯拉夫·尤里耶维奇·苏尔科夫 （斯拉瓦）  
尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇·尼基福洛夫 （科里亚） 【此名为化名（详情见其他私设5）】  
米哈伊尔·阿纳托利耶维奇·阿贝佐夫 （米沙）  
谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫 （谢廖沙）  
德米特里·谢尔盖耶维奇·佩斯科夫 （季玛）  
谢尔盖·叶夫根涅维奇·纳雷什金 （谢廖沙）  
柳德米拉·阿列克德罗付娜·什克里布涅夫娜 （柳达）

不完全预警：  
复婚文学/父母爱情/非典型ABO/狗血玛丽苏带球跑/Omega伪装/双A双O配对/AO平权/偏现实文学/OOC/勿上升

关于cp配对：  
（顺序不代表攻受）  
（主）普梅  
（副cp提及）苏霍/款尼

关于时间线：  
序章时间见标注  
正章开始为2008年

关于ABO的私设：  
1.Omega的完全标记可通过手术去除（无明显后遗症，但早年做手术需要Alpha签字）  
2.由于本文故事背景发生在AO平权运动的中段，因而会出现大量比较现代化的新型ABO相关药剂和物品  
3.结婚以后不改姓

其他私设（持续补充）  
1.私设德米特里·梅德韦杰夫/斯维特兰娜·里尼克（即斯韦塔兰娜·梅德韦杰娃）/弗拉季斯拉夫·苏尔科夫三人为发小。  
2.德米特里·梅德韦杰夫和斯韦塔兰娜·梅德韦杰娃并未结婚，但弗拉基米尔·普京和柳德米拉·什克里布涅夫娜有结婚（在正文开始前他们已经离婚）。  
3.由于德米特里·梅德韦杰夫和弗拉基米尔·普京于1990年前分手，本文中普京并没有邀请梅德韦杰夫进入索布恰克的竞选团队，所以梅德韦杰夫最后成为了圣彼得堡大学的教授。  
4.由于德米特里·梅德韦杰夫并没有进入俄罗斯政府，私设在08年接替弗拉基米尔·普京总统之位的是谢尔盖·伊万诺夫，普京在此之后依然做了总理  
5.尼古拉·尼基福洛夫是德米特里·梅德韦杰夫和弗拉基米尔·普京的儿子（对应的，根据二人的感情线修改了尼古拉的出生时间）。由于俄罗斯特有的命名方式，这里设定尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇·尼基福洛夫为其化名，其本名为尼古拉·德米特里耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫。  
6.为了方便弗拉基米尔·普京更加容易与自己儿子相遇，所以将故事时间线提前到了2008年，对应的，尼古拉和米哈伊尔·阿贝佐夫也提前四年进入俄罗斯政府工作。（即2008年进入俄罗斯政府）


	2. 序

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弗拉基米尔和德米特里2008年之前的各种往事（里面有提及弗拉基米尔和柳德米拉的部分，注意避雷）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章由梓墨梓澜和嬗湘联合执笔

#  
  
德米特里很喜欢列宁格勒，不仅仅因为这是他的家乡。  
  
他爱这里的一年四季不同的风景，夏天的凉风，冬天的雪花——正如他自年少时总想着拿着相机记录下他热爱的一切。  
  
他爱这里一切的风花雪月，他也爱这里的人情世故。  
  
这里有着他年少时所有的世间理想和理想幻灭。  
  
但弗拉基米尔却更喜欢莫斯科。  
  
理由与克林姆林宫中的王座无关。  
  
不过是相比于故乡，这里不会有太多令他感到痛苦的回忆罢了。  
  
# 1984年  
  
“恭喜——”  
  
Beta女孩笑着给了德米特里一个拥抱，嘴角毫不掩饰地扬起一个由衷高兴的弧度。  
  
“是我应该来谢谢你才对，斯韦塔。”德米特里也回给斯韦特兰娜一个笑，露出了两颗可爱的小虎牙，与手上素面的戒指一般，在阳光下泛着光，尽管弗拉基米尔让他选订婚戒指的时候放心地让他自己做主，但他还是私下去问了斯韦特兰娜的意见——毕竟，女孩的眼光品味总比他这个法学生好些。  
  
“给你做做参谋算不上什么事，毕竟这可是我们亲爱的的季玛的结婚大事呢。”斯韦特兰娜俏皮地朝德米特里眨了眨眼，撩起垂下的金发捋在耳后。  
  
“唉，要是斯拉瓦能和你有些许一样的想法就好了。”德米特里一提到苏尔科夫就止不住的头疼，他都能想到对方的性子，要不是在他在莫斯科读书，今天只不准会坐在旁边阴阳怪气地念叨。分化没几年的Omega每次试图说服对方改变点想法都能被年轻的Alpha的气势压制得逼退回来——明明单论唇枪舌战的辩驳，德米特里压根不会丝毫逊色于苏尔科夫。  
  
“你知道的，他就是一时看不惯而已，”斯韦特兰娜知道他们仨对彼此的性格太了解了，苏尔科夫作为一个年轻气盛的Alpha时常压不住一时冲动、直言直语的暴躁脾气，“放心，等过几年他从莫斯科回来了，我一定追着他要他把你结婚的贺礼补上。”  
  
“那倒也有点过了，斯韦塔，”德米特里被女孩一副仗义执言的模样逗笑了，起身伸手揉了揉女孩的发丝，“瓦洛佳还在等我，我先走了。”  
  
“祝你有个美好的夜晚？”斯韦特兰娜伸手打掉那只蹂躏着自己头发的罪魁祸首，意有所指地朝德米特里挤挤眼。  
  
#  
  
真的是承了斯韦塔的吉言，德米特里身处爆炸般的信息素气息中心的时候，如此这般想到。  
  
——显然，这会是一个“美好”的夜晚。  
  
克格勃特工的指腹上有着薄薄枪茧，划过他身上的每一处对方熟知的敏感点，刺激着他早已被点燃的理智。  
  
——如果不是第二天他发现自己被订婚对象彻底标记了的话。  
  
尽管昨天晚上德米特里觉得自己像是一个被扯坏的布娃娃一般，在强烈的信息素和缠绵的情欲的双重作用下，自己就迷迷糊糊的同意了？同意了？就……就这？？？  
  
从来不骂脏话的好学生德米特里此时特别想抽自己一巴掌，虽然说他知道这是个迟早的问题，但是自己太不理智了，他觉得他处于一种完完全全不像他的迷失状态。  
  
“恋爱中的人都是智商为零的幸福傻瓜。”  
  
斯韦特兰娜几个月前对自己说的话出现在他的脑海里盘旋，像是道颈箍咒一样叨叨个不停。昔日天天跑过来找他辅导的小丫头现在居然也爬到他头上来“嘲笑”他的智商？  
  
德米特里有些莫名的恼火，拿起叉子狠狠地戳穿了盘子里的蓝莓蛋糕。  
  
#  
  
霍瓦亚大街2号的房子依旧沉默不语地站在街角，墙上挂着盾与剑的勋章标识。依旧沉浸在与爱人厮守的喜悦里的Alpha收到了来自克格勃的讯息，在清晨匆匆赶来。  
  
“这是命令。”  
  
不容置疑的语气干净利落地下达了命令，断断续续的话语在弗拉基米尔地脑内炸开。  
  
他始终将以克格勃为荣，无论过去、现在、未来。  
  
“是。”  
  
一年后，他义无反顾地乘上了前往东德的列车，在列宁格勒飘雪的冬日里，随身的行李箱里贴着年轻的Omega的相片。  
  
他原本可以带走德米特里，但是他选择了不这么做。年轻的Omega仍在法学院就读，为了实现自己的理想甚至愿意承担着多重风险隐藏起身份。  
  
弗拉基米尔很清楚，他有他的理想抱负，而他年轻的未婚对象在心怀理想上也足以与他媲美。刚步入大学的年轻Omega从未想过拘泥于这后天带来的身份，亦不会为这身份自卑。  
  
“Omega因为他们的生育能力而骄傲，这是一种天赋，而不是阻碍他们走的更远的羁绊。”  
  
这是他们第二次见面，年轻的Omega就对弗拉基米尔斩钉截铁说出的话，眼里的光芒灿烂。  
  
他亦会尊重。  
  
# 1986年  
  
“你想好了？”苏尔科夫领着德米特里穿过一条小巷重新又问了一句。  
  
“你问了第三遍了，斯拉瓦。”德米特里觉得苏尔科夫每到这种时候看上去比自己还要紧张，仿佛今天要上手术台摘了标记的Omega是对方一样，但明明无论是订婚、被标记、生孩子都是他遭受的。  
  
“你当时就不应该和那个克格勃的家伙扯上关系，”苏尔科夫嘟囔了一句，嘴上埋怨着德米特里的自作自受，“等你要真当了教授，还不是得把科里亚丢给斯韦塔看着。”  
  
“……科里亚过几年就读书了，也不用麻烦斯韦塔了。”德米特里对于苏尔科夫的前半句话无力反驳，只是听到后半句时忍不住回怼了一句，他休了一年学倒是成为了他们仨中最晚毕业的，这两年没空的时候让斯韦特兰娜或者自己的母亲帮忙看一看自家儿子——毕竟女人总是心细些，他倒也是放心。  
  
“唉。”苏尔科夫叹了口气，自知就算占了理也说不过德米特里，这家伙在辩论时的银舌诡辩他在高中的时候可见识过，只好加快了脚下的步子，拐进了一栋小楼，楼内的设施倒是干净整洁。  
  
“我在莫斯科认识的一个朋友帮忙安排的，安全有的保障，”苏尔科夫站在德米特里身后，把对方一年四季带着的围巾摘了下来，露出了底下这段时间因直接注射大量的强抑制剂才勉强控制住的红肿腺体，“你知道的，不能打麻醉，很疼、还会留疤。”  
  
“没事。”  
  
德米特里的声音很轻，却弥足坚定。  
  
# 1990年  
  
“莫斯科保持沉默。”  
  
弗拉基米尔从接到这句消息的那一刻，他倏地意识到，他原本所信仰的国家与人民，不知道从什么时候起自内而外一点一点地腐烂消逝，早已是败絮其中。  
  
火光里的文件被点着，在寂静的屋子里发出刺啦刺啦地声响。  
  
在那个基督曾经诞生的日子里，他的信仰终将支离破碎。  
  
弗拉基米尔回到了圣彼得堡，但那已经不再是他的列宁格勒了，他没有再见到他的季玛，但日子依然在波澜起伏地前行，不是吗？  
  
# 1995年  
  
“听着，够了，你应该放下过去，你们应该结婚。”  
  
当弗拉基米尔想伊万诺夫征询建议时，他的语气透着能穿破电话线的斩钉截铁，来自圣彼得堡的消息无一不刺耳，让他确信自己必须要把弗拉基米尔从某种过往中抽离出来。  
  
一时间，电话两头陷入了短暂的沉默。弗拉基米尔望向桌上摆的相片，和那对被自己曾经无数次描摹过的眉眼，心头涌起几分命定般的无可奈何。  
  
“你说的对。”他垂下眼皮，疲于再去争辩，留给对面一连串似有似无地叹息。  
  
好友反常的态度打断了伊万诺夫准备好的长篇大论，没等他想好进一步的说辞，通信便被对面掐断，留下一长串的忙音。  
  
搁下电话的弗拉基米尔将照片放入抽屉，试图重新振作起精神，他是应该下定决心去做点什么了。  
  
#  
  
“非常感谢您的厚爱，但有些事情，我必须先向你坦白。”  
  
略带暗哑的声线讲述着一个再平常不过的故事，里面有着波澜不惊的相见，细水长流的相知，顺其自然的相恋，以及痛彻心扉地相离。弗拉基米尔在整个过程中始终保持着一种近乎刻板的僵硬，以期能压住内心深处的暗涌。   
  
但结果却适得其反——坐在对面的柳德米拉早已看穿了他的不舍。  
  
我大概是没有希望了，她想。在忐忑不安地等待了几天后，这样的结果早已不再难以接受，甚至于，对方的郑重其事反而让她有些受宠若惊。  
  
“现在，你可以拿定主意了吧。”  
  
意料之外的结语让柳德米拉一时无言，她呆呆地望着眼前人，脑袋麻木得抓不住任何思绪。  
  
见她这般样子，弗拉基米尔反而笑了，略带几分自嘲地解释道“我们认识也有三四年了，尽管见面不多，但我是个什么人，你是了解的。总的来说，我不是个容易相处的人，不善言辞，遇到事情有些急躁，甚至会因此冒犯到别人。最重要的是，我确信我不会忘记过去……”弗拉基米尔的眼神黯了一瞬，转而又认真起来“平心而论，我不会是一个好的伴侣，所以，是否要在一起，由你定吧。”  
  
要不要同意呢？柳德米拉认真的思考着，她想到了自己的第一段婚姻，在爱神的祝福下结合，却也因爱的消逝而灭亡，这一次，若从爱的荒漠出发，又能够走多远呢？  
  
“我想，我的想法并没有改变，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇先生，”她鼓起勇气望向那双蓝色的寒眸，尝试着分辨出其中的笑意“我们可以先试试。”  
  
# 2001年  
  
尼古拉从火车上兴奋地踏上莫斯科的土地时，心下原本的各种担忧和烦恼都一扫而光了。  
  
还有什么比莫斯科更理想的求学城市呢？大概只有圣彼得堡了吧。尽管尼古拉由衷为自己的家乡而骄傲，但显然在他心里莫斯科毫不逊色。  
  
微风吹在少年的面颊上在夏日里带来一丝凉意，似乎也揭开了故作成熟的少年冷静的表面下，内心欢呼雀跃的一角。  
  
当尼古拉走出车站踏出树荫的那一刻，意外地看到了苏尔科夫——他没想过会有人来接他。但显然，早在他计划如何一个人前往学校之前，德米特里便已将一切安排好了。  
  
这位自他儿时便多有往来的长辈如记忆中一般少言寡语，确认他并没有遗漏任何行李后，苏尔科夫将手中的烟熄灭扔进垃圾桶，打开车门“上车。”  
  
“……好，谢谢。”  
  
年长者不算亲近的态度让尼古拉多少有些无所适从，讷讷地执行着对方的命令。不用想，他精心准备的游学计划泡汤了。  
  
“报到之后想去哪儿？”拥堵的十子路口，苏尔科夫开始征询尼古拉的意愿，尽管他面上的神色依然算不上亲切，口中的话语却让尼古拉难掩雀跃“虽然这里并没什么可看的，但它毕竟是首都，不是吗？”  
  
如果说，莫斯科给他的见面礼是份惊喜，那莫斯科一向如此。  
  
它总是善于制造意料之外的机遇。  
  
# 2006年  
  
深夜的新奥加廖沃如往常一般灯火通明，刚刚走入官邸的弗拉基米尔意外看到了本应早已入睡的妻子。  
  
“我想和你谈谈。”早已等候多时的柳德米拉神情严肃，说话的语气显得有些故作轻松。  
  
弗拉基米尔闻言走到桌前坐下，紧接着便注意到了早已放在上面的一摞文件，只看了最上面的一行字，他便震惊地抬起了头“你要……”  
  
“离婚。”  
  
柳德米拉不容置疑的神色和语气拦住了弗拉基米尔所有未尽的话语，他静静看了对方一会儿，终是没有说什么挽留的话语，直接拿出笔在几份协议上签了字。  
  
紧接着便是长时间的沉默。   
  
“我很抱歉。”  
  
柳德米拉看着面前仿佛力气耗尽般瘫倒在沙发上的弗拉基米尔，心中多少有些感慨万千。这个男人确实尽己所能照顾到了她的方方面面，但这些终归不是她想要的。  
  
“是我没办法适应这样的生活。”  
  
但这句话并不能安慰弗拉基米尔。  
  
柳德米拉看着他紧攥着钢笔的手，将剩下的谈话暂时咽进了肚子里。相伴多年，她到底要比别人更能理解弗拉基米尔强硬之下的脆弱。但她同样也明白，这样的脆弱，终究不是常态。  
  
“我可能……暂时不会对外公布这个消息。”  
  
露西亚的王者永远不能倒下，而她还需陪他再走一程。  
  
# 2008年  
  
“科里亚报名参加了Omega人才引进政府计划。”苏尔科夫的来电快而急，所谈论的内容亦不给对方反应的时间“报名表我已经递上去了。”  
  
德米特里花了几秒时间才理解对方前言不搭后语的来电到底在说什么事情。  
  
“我知道了。”  
  
德米特里过于平淡的反应立即引起了苏尔科夫的不满，他在电话的另一头把桌子拍得砰砰响，愤愤地道“你到底知不知道你在说什么？”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
且不说官场水深，身处权利顶端的大多数人，对Omega人才引进计划亦是排斥的。无论是谁被选中，其未来都必然不会是坦途。但他清楚又有什么用？有的事情，是拦不住的。  
  
“还是按他的想法来吧。”  
  
并不让人意外的回答惹来了苏尔科夫的几声冷哼，自认为已经尽到提醒义务的他无所谓地耸耸肩，又和对方聊了几句，随即借口工作忙挂掉了电话。  
  
再操心德米特里家的事我是猪。  
  
忿忿拿过先前送来的文件扫了几眼，苏尔科夫从字里行间嗅到了一丝可疑的气息，他望着电话上的拨号键看了一会，将最上面的一页扔进了垃圾桶里。  
  
与此同时，电话另一端的德米特里望着窗外的景色发呆。刚才他们都刻意回避了一个最重要的问题——科里亚还会遇到他的另一个父亲。  
  
但他不确定自己是否已经准备好再次见到他。  
  
#  
  
这是本届政府的最后一场宴会。在一切交接都已安排妥当的当下，静静地享受最后的时光，早已成为所有人的共识。但对于弗拉基米尔和柳德米拉来说，这将是他们人生的转折点，如果没有意外，这将是他们最后一次见面。  
  
“原谅我12月的时候并没有选择回来，”开场舞上，柳德米拉生平第一次有了调侃对方的勇气“但愿你当时过得还不算太差。”  
  
提及此事，弗拉基米尔的脸色瞬间变得精彩起来“那确实是个让人印象深刻的易感期。”  
  
那是他第一次尝试使用刚上市没多久的Alpha抑制剂，宛如割裂般的痛感与注射前的不适没有本质上的区别，如果可以，他真的不想回忆自己到底经历了什么。  
  
好在柳德米拉也无意使他难堪，她随着舞步转了个圈，转移了话题“这两天收拾东西的时候，我对一些陈设做了调整，”她靠近了点，颇有些意味深长地道“希望你会喜欢。”  
  
直到整场宴会结束，弗拉基米尔都没能理解柳德米拉这句话的背后的含义，以至于当他看到那个摆满了自己昔年珍藏的房间时，瞬间被涌上的情绪压垮。  
  
他望着照片中似曾相识的眉眼，眼泪一滴滴落了下来。  
  
“季玛……”  
  
备注：  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于篇幅有限，关于弗拉基米尔和柳德米拉在这段关系中的很多细节并没有写出来，但有一点是可以确定的，他们双方在这段关系中的所有出发点都是真诚的，只是会掺杂很多出于现实的考虑——大抵可以类比于老一辈搭伙过日子的感觉。  
>  如果对弗拉基米尔比较熟的话会发现他与柳德米拉的部分与现实相似度惊人，笔者承认那些部分有参考现实中的情节。


	3. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼古拉上班奇遇记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章执笔：嬗湘

#

莫斯科近郊的一栋别墅内，助理打扮的年轻人避开守卫悄声潜入了宅邸，他熟门熟路地来到宅邸主人的书房，有规律地在门上敲了几下，得到答复后推门而入。

“东西已经送到了。”

“辛苦了，”书桌后的中年人满意地点点头，眼神中流露出几分玩味“现在就看我们这位新上任的代理部长怎么选择了。”

直到现在，他依然记得提名尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇任信息部代理部长那天的情形。本以为不会在职务交接前再有新动作的总统先生突然提出要新设立信息部（1），并提名Omega出生的尼古拉担任部长，打了所有Omega平权反对派一个措手不及。这让他只能对着尼古拉履历中唯一没法服众的部分——年龄表示担忧，但总统随即便十分理解的表示可以先让尼古拉担任代理部长，等三个月试用期过后，再根据其表现决定是否转正。

一切都合情合理，让人无从反驳。

但谁都知道，三个月后，弗拉基米尔已经是政府总理，只要这位代理部长不出太大纰漏，转正只会使板上钉钉的事。

可一切木已成舟，他只能被迫接下对方这招妙棋，然后在尼古拉身上另寻他法。

想到这里，他眼中流露出几分狠厉“希望这位代理部长能做出明智的选择。否则……那就别怪我下狠手了。”

#

这里并不欢迎他。

尼古拉从一开始就知道这件事——无论是他前一天在住所收到的附有Alpha信息素的警告函，还是现今空气中弥漫的带有敌意的味道，都提醒着他——这里不是Omega可以进入的地方。

但这都不会改变他的想法。

尼古拉下意识地摸了摸腕部的抑制器，开始了上任后的第一次会议“今天的工作安排只有一件，”他用演练过无数次的眼神扫过身前的每一张面孔，一字一句地道“我们目前所有项目的进展，大到国内通信网络的运营情况，小到总统办公厅对外网站的设计规划（2），希望各位能一件一件，事无巨细的给我汇报清楚。”

尽管年龄不占优，但他亦懂得发挥自己的优势。不过半小时，他便凭借自己的专业将企图浑水摸鱼的部员问得满头冒汗，而他的耐心程度，则让所有人在午餐休息时有了一种劫后余生的感觉。可以说，他不过用了一上午，信息部内便已再没有人再敢小觑尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇。

就在尼古拉准备松一口气时，敲门声传来，阿贝佐夫不请自入，大刺刺地直接坐在了他面前的椅子上“看来我是没有出场的机会了。”

不知为何，尼古拉从中听出了几分惋惜，他无奈地笑笑“我可请不动你。”

尽管自己现在已经是政府的代理部长，阿贝佐夫也已在克林姆林宫谋了个闲职，某种意义上来说，他们现在最多是平级，他并没有能力请对方为自己立威。

“是弗拉季斯拉夫·尤里耶维奇先生让我来的，”阿贝佐夫顿了顿，意有所指地挑了下眉，算是解答了尼古拉的疑惑，随即进入正题“他想知道总统办公厅的网站什么时候可以开始使用？”

“这个项目的进度还算不错，”尼古拉打开先前的会议记录确认了一下，补充道“最迟今年冬季，露西亚的民众就可以通过我们自己的网站知晓谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇总统的工作动向了。”

阿贝佐夫不置可否地点了点头：“那么，我亲爱的尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇，你什么时候可以到我家里与我共进晚餐呢？”

“我想，”尼古拉把手放到办公桌前随意地敲击着，眼神则不自主地飞向了窗外“那一定会是一个天气晴朗，让人身心愉悦的休息日傍晚。”

#

几乎是同一时间，远在数百公里外的圣彼得堡，德米特里正攥着手机，手指停留在拨号键前犹豫不决——今天是儿子科里亚进入政府工作的日子，作为孩子的爸爸，他难免担心。但自他明确表态不赞同科里亚从政起，两人的关系就陷入了冰点，平日里，他只能通过日常短信中的只言片语了解儿子的近况，更进一步的消息，都只能由斯拉瓦的代为通传，可偏偏现在明显不是一个适合打扰对方的时间。

内心中的矛盾尚未有个结果，德米特里便被苏尔科夫的声音拉回现实——在他不注意的时候电话已经拨通了。

“科里亚……”

脑海中一直在担心的问题被下意识地吐出，随即便遭到了好友半真半假地控诉“虽然我十分理解你担心儿子的心情，但在关心儿子的近况之前，是不是得先慰问一下正在和你通话的，你的朋友斯拉瓦呢？”

“抱歉，我刚刚不小心走神了，希望没有打扰到你工作。”尽管知道苏尔科夫并没有责怪的意思，德米特里仍旧是有些过意不去。

“当然没有，正好可以借机休息一下。”苏尔科夫叼着新点燃的烟来到一个较为偏僻的角落，进入正题，“科里亚那边你也别担心，就我目前知道的来看，他今天的表现还不错，至少第一关是过了，以后发展如何，就看他的能力了。”

“他的能力我倒是不担心。就是反对派那边……”德米特里略有些忧心忡忡地皱起了眉“我昨晚和科里亚通话的时候感觉他情绪不太对，我怀疑……”

“有人下手了？”苏尔科夫警觉地捏灭了手中的烟，盘算起关于这件事的每一个细节，不过几秒便有了解决方案，他一边走一边答道“这件事交给我来处理。你也……”

话未说完，苏尔科夫便看到了自白宫返回的阿贝佐夫，想起对方今早自荐前往白宫的无赖样，言语间不免带了几分怒气“你还是多关心一下你儿子的感情生活，别让他被一个一看就不是什么好人的Alpha给拐走了！”

说完，他也不等对方回复，直接挂了电话。

知道电话中的嘟嘟声响了足足有一分钟，德米特里才反应过来苏尔科夫最后一句话到底指什么，他颇有些好笑得摇摇头，正要感慨自己的好友在此事上的神经过敏，却又接到了对方的一条短信。

“伊万诺夫让他做了总统顾问。”

几乎是瞬间，德米特里便明白了事情的严重性。

阿贝佐夫的野心太明显了——这无疑会让他成为别人的靶心——如果科里亚和对方过分接近，只会有害无益。

“我会找时间和科里亚好好谈谈的。”德米特里犹豫着给苏尔科夫回了个短信，内心深处，隐隐升起了几分不好的预感——身为过来人的他很清楚，感情这种事，劝不住的。

#

“嘭——！”

随着文件夹的落地，白宫总理办公室内所有人瞬间静若寒蝉。佩斯科夫望着自己被摔出去的新闻稿，内心充满了绝望。

“你是聋了么？”弗拉基米尔看着完全不知道自己问题在哪儿的佩斯科夫，怒火有些抑制不住地上涌“我记得我强调过要把我的话一字不漏的发出去。”

是强调过，但真照你说的话发出去，我只会再加班五个小时。尽管内心全是腹诽，佩斯科夫还是选择在巨大的压力面前闭口不言——身为总理的新闻发言人，他在这件事上有自己的坚持。

就在二人僵持之际，办公室的门突然响了起来，信息部的小部长无意间介入了二人的“战局”。

“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，您找我来有什么安排？”

第三人的介入缓解了之前屋内剑拔弩张的气氛，弗拉基米尔稍微收了收自己的怒气，拿出早已准备好的一纸文件，道“你的新住所安排好了，找时间搬过去吧。”

尼古拉依言接过弗拉基米尔递出的文件，却在看到住址时惊讶地念出了声“卢布廖夫？”

那里可是两位当权者的官邸所在地。（3）

“那边正好有一栋别墅空着。”弗拉基米尔无所谓地冷笑了一下，补充道“保证你的安全更重要。”

等到尼古拉转身离去，办公室内的两个人才重新开始讨论起先前的问题，没了先前的针锋相对，一切变得顺利起来，不过几分钟，最终的发言稿便被敲定了下来。

与之同样顺利地，还有佩斯科夫与信息部部长的来往。还有些娃娃脸的部长是一个很合适的倾听者，让他不自觉地就把几天前得到的关于弗拉基米尔的第一手八卦讲了出去。

“前几天，弗拉基米尔被人当街表白了。（4）对方是一个年轻大胆的Omega，长得也很不错，可惜弗拉基米尔是个没有感情的工作狂，一口回绝了人家……”

佩斯科夫绘声绘色地描绘着当时的情形，全然没有注意到被他口中那位工作狂就在不远处的树荫下，打量着他身旁正专心倾听的尼古拉。

“不过话又说回来，我还是觉着先前的总统夫人更适合他。”

就在佩斯科夫给自己的演讲收尾时，弗拉基米尔也收回了自己停留在尼古拉身上的目光，起身走近了二人。

“德米特里，你管得太宽了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）俄信息部成立于2008年5月12日。  
>  （2）这里总统办公厅的网络指克林姆林宫官网：根据笔者不是很严谨的考证来看，克林姆林宫官网建成的时间应该是在2008年下半年，因而这显然会当年信息部的工作重点之一。  
>  （3）新奥加廖沃和戈尔基九号都卢布廖夫，而且梅德韦杰夫在戈尔基九号之前住的屋子也在那里（03年搬进去的），所以目测那边应该是一片俄罗斯政府的国有别墅区——但这里把尼古拉安排过去更多的是出于安全考量。  
>  （4）当街表白这个是有视频的，这里就是借梗玩了一下。


	4. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个周五下班的下午和一些陈年旧事  
>  （以及我又在给阿贝佐夫加戏还加人物（希望大家等文完结的时候能对ABO设定和两宫的天才们人员个人经历都有一个大概了解

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章执笔：梓墨梓澜

#

【圣彼得堡】

“我们今天就先讲到这里，”德米特里保存了文件，把笔记本电脑合上，“下课。”

阶梯教室里的学生听到这句如同大赦，此起彼伏的低声交谈一下子也喧闹起来，德米特里看着自己的这些学生如此反应，不由地感慨有时候，枯燥的法律条文还真的不好教。

“梅德韦杰夫教授，”正当德米特里把电脑塞进包里，准备起身的时候，一个有些耳熟的声音拦住了他，“请问能占用您一点时间问几个问题吗？”

“恐怕今天不行，谢廖沙，”德米特里把包拉上，这个学生算得上非常乐于思考，德米特里总是能收到对方提出的种种问题，“你可以给我发个邮件。”

“那……谢谢教授。”显然好学的学生略被打击了，但是仍有礼貌地笑着道了谢。

“我会等你的邮件的。”德米特里也回给自己的学生一个笑，算是安慰了对方的沮丧，拎起包抬手看了眼表，时间已经不算早了。

#

德米特里吃完盘子里最后一口的黑加仑布丁，依旧觉得今天斯韦特兰娜拉着他来的这家店不如他从学生时代就一直光顾的那家店。

“这么美好的一个周五，你不会只叫我出来只为了看我吃一顿甜品然后长胖吧，”德米特里搁下手中的叉子，他的无名指上带着一枚朴素的白金戒指，早年间算是对于自己依旧单身的伪装，现在也许没这个必要，但带着也就习惯了，“亲爱的，你今天没有约会吗？”

“你是说那些想要从我这里刮走股份的那些Alpha，还是想着从我口袋里不劳而获的Omega？”斯韦特兰娜从包里掏出一沓文档，从桌上推给德米特里，把话题转回正事上，“公司账面上被自己人吞了，证据都在里面了，你帮忙看看诉状怎么写？”

“看来我在你眼里和那些Omega还是有点区别的？”德米特里开了个无伤大雅的玩笑，把文件收了起来，打算带回去再看。感谢日新月异的科技，有时候在手腕上的表里装上一枚抑制器，就可以解决几十年前得打上好几针黑市上才能找到的药剂的问题，加上多年前手术的缘故，他敢打赌他看上去就像是个普普通通的Beta教授。

当个Beta显然没什么坏处，尤其是在上世纪80年代，总有一些限制性别的专业报考要求，直到步入新世纪后，这种情况才多多少少有所好转。而考虑到将第二性别改来改去多少会对周围的人造成麻烦，德米特里并没有如大部分谎报性别的Omega一般恢复身份，而是索性就一直用着Beta的身份了——唯一的坏处大概是每年少了几十天的合法假期。

“不聊这个了，公司里那些新来的Alpha还因为工资的事和财务闹着呢，”斯韦特兰娜把脸上的墨镜摘下来搁在桌上，眼角已攀上皱纹的金发美人依旧称得上一颦一笑风情万种，“说说科里亚吧，我好久没见过他了，最近你们怎么样？”

“他在白宫里还算顺利吧……”提到科里亚，德米特里有些走神了，语气也放缓了起来。

“我不是说工作，他的能力你大可放心，过两天等着看新闻就行了。再说，莫斯科不还有斯拉瓦照看着他，这都好几年了，”斯韦特兰娜摆了摆手打断里对方的心不在焉，“我是说你俩之间的关系。”

“我确实是担心他，你俩都不怎么认可我任由孩子进政府，”德米特里回过神，苦笑了一下，端起咖啡抿了一口，吃完甜品果然不适合喝咖啡，他暗自咂了咂嘴，“你知道的，我没办法对他管得太多，科里亚也不是小孩子了，他一直都执意要在独自闯荡。”

在德米特里的记忆里，科里亚一直都是一个懂事而独立的孩子。

在最开始意识到自己和别的孩子的家庭不同时，科里亚曾问他自己的母亲去哪里了，彼时的德米特里已能将盖住过往的那块蒙尘布揭开，耐心地纠正着科里亚应该是“另一位父亲”——一名爱国的特工——由于特殊的工作性质，科里亚一辈子也许都没有机会见到他。

还不能全部理解德米特里这些“善意的谎言”的科里亚只是似懂非懂地点点头，并没有多追问什么，一如后来略长大点后知道德米特里Beta表象下的真实Omega身份一样——这样的懂事总是让那时候忙着备课和答辩的德米特里心疼，他总觉得自己似乎还没准备好当一个合格的父亲，还是一个单亲的Omega父亲。

“没有人会彻底准备好的，”彼时正在凭着一腔年少热忱合伙创业的斯韦特兰娜如此安慰道，“我觉得你做的挺好的了，看完科里亚长大我觉得我都不想养孩子了。”

德米特里总能被斯韦特兰娜的话逗笑，那时的他想着至少他还有一份他热爱的、稳定的工作，有一个健康的孩子，有三两好友，还有总站在自己身旁的父母——为人父母后总能感觉到父母不易。

后来天生聪颖的科里亚早早参加了考试，一心考到了远离圣彼得堡的莫斯科。青少年对父母的疏远是正常的，德米特里安慰着自己，科里亚也足够优秀，而经济确实是个不错的专业，斯韦特兰纳在这一点上就是个很好的例子。

谁也不可能护他一辈子，德米特里如是道，更何况他可不想和科里亚的关系更疏远一些了。

每每想到这，德米特里总能想到12岁以后的科里亚与自己最亲昵的一刻——初次发情的Omega瑟瑟发抖地躲在同为Omega的父亲怀里，被对方释放出来的柔和信息素包裹着，尽管没有直系亲属的Alpha信息素效果好，但多少安抚了情绪，任由着对方把那支抑制剂注射进他的静脉血管，给因发情期而肿胀的腺体贴上抑制贴。

Omega男孩后来因为这件事多少有些感到羞耻和自卑——毕竟Omega的男性有些时候在他人眼里还不如Omega女性呢。

“这是值得骄傲的，科里亚，这是上帝赐予我们的天赋。但我们也应该去尊重任何一种性别。”

叛逆的男孩或许会觉得这是自己装作Beta的Omega父亲惺惺作态，但德米特里相信，这句话终将予以他帮助。

父母对孩子的爱并不一定要放在明面上，就如他在科里亚远赴莫斯科后给苏尔科夫打了电话，让对方帮着自己照看着这个他们一起看着长大的孩子。

苏尔科夫那时沉默了一会儿，似乎在考量着此后可能造成的种种情形，然后应下了这份托付，他后来确实也自始至终做到了。无论是科里亚在学校学习时，还是离开研究院、经商得时候，或者是先斩后奏提交了Omega人才计划的申请脱颖而出的时候——苏尔科夫那时候也没想到在自己桌上一沓文件里居然还有没和任何人商量就写了申请的尼古拉。

他那时候突然意识到，尼古拉早就不是那个需要他和季玛处处照顾的小孩了——虽然这是个从小到大除了无言的叛逆就是异常懂事，而对一切不闻不问、只想创出自己一番天地的孩子，他大抵从来就有着自己的理想抱负，也有自己拿定主意的能力。

他确实和他的父亲很像，无论是哪位父亲。

“我俩不是因为你和科里亚的问题，你知道的，至少我不是，米哈伊尔·阿纳托利耶维奇和科里亚”斯韦特兰娜朝窗外看出，点破了德米特里的有些含蓄的说法，总统的换届选举刚结束没多久，大街小巷里还是能看到些印有弗拉基米尔头像和口号的海报，“我们三个人都清楚，这么近的距离迟早谁都会是察觉的，这么多年过去了，不用否认，比起科里亚，我更担心的是你。”

“……那些都过去了，没必要再揪着了，斯韦塔。”德米特里叹了口气，当然听出了斯维特兰娜的言下之意，只是拿着勺子在咖啡杯里搅拌。

“你从二十年前就这么说。”斯维特兰娜无所谓地耸耸肩，听惯了对方这一套说辞。

诚然这么多年过去了，他的心态似乎也调整了过来，他还记得最初的几年当从自己老师那里听说弗拉基米尔要回来的时候，自己参与了学习的交流，去了北欧考察，美名其曰学术研究——实际上，后来他自认为那是一段他最堕落的时间，夜晚时不时逃出学院，浸泡在阿姆斯特丹的灯红酒绿、酒精与尼古丁之中，大抵是之前一段时间，落下的学业与繁忙的生活过于挤满了他的生活，有时甚至让他忘记自己才是个二十出头的年轻人。

在这之后很长的一段时间里，他觉得自己还是应该感谢弗拉基米尔的克格勃身份，当年他们特地在交往时因此没怎么让周围人知道，也算是让后来少了大嚼舌根的的人。苏联解体后，克格勃的信息更是对外保密做的极好，就算是业界的对手想要查起来都无从下手——更何况德米特里也没有想因法入政的意思，树敌甚少。

但那些终究都是回忆了，德米特里把自己从其中拽了出来。桌上的咖啡冷了以后喝起来更苦了，他皱着眉把它喝完——但他现在又是做何感想？

他能够面对的是什么？

他自己怕也是一无所知。

不清楚。不敢言。

德米特里想起打电话给苏尔科夫请对方代为照看科里亚的那个夜晚。

“新年快乐，”那日刚好是世纪之交的冬日，他在这场跨世纪的宴会的角落里，拉开窗帘能看到莫斯科的红场上被清扫过的雪，“还有你应该看新闻了吧，他要竞选总统了。

彼时的德米特里依然是说不清自己到底作何感想，只是为了打破令人窒息的沉默回了一句：

“……我知道。”

他只是一直都知道他在那里。

#

“德米特里·谢尔盖耶维奇？”尼古拉拎着自己的包，处理完一些Alpha对于他这次安排的技术方案的质疑，下班时遇见了佩斯科夫拿着一沓文件从总理办公室出来，“总理先生还在工作吗？”

“是啊，他又没有家室，天天加班倒是无所谓，”佩斯科夫小声跟尼古拉嘟囔着抱怨着，“倒是牵扯到的是我们这些下面的人，我觉得我和办公桌相处的时间都要比和我老婆相处的时间长。”

尼古拉探过头看了看亮着灯的总理办公室，在心里庆幸着自己作为个代理部长，主攻技术的信息部比起其他部门还算是轻松的，自己也还算是总能按时下班。

“那我先走了，明天见。”不知道是不是身为Omega的敏感，他总觉得白宫里不少人总是因为他的Omega身份而让着他三分——或许只是因为他算部长一级里最是年轻，尼古拉如此安慰自己不要乱想，掏出口袋里震动的手机，接起了苏尔科夫的电话。

#

一墙之隔的办公室内刚刚才被佩斯科夫抱怨过的总理先生——弗拉基米尔翻着手上的一沓表格名单，是之前在此次Omega人才引进政府计划时，从各行各业的精英中收来的申请信息表。

对于尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇·尼基福洛夫他是有印象的——当然不仅仅是因为那张娃娃脸。这位年轻有为的男性Omega的履历很是漂亮，可谓是青年俊才。年纪轻轻考上大学，配上出色的创业从商经历，就算是Omega依旧在创业中立得住脚，研究院里和他人合作上也算是顺利愉快，业界的风评无论是专业还是社交上在这个年龄都算得上极佳。

对于要提拔的人才个人背景的详细安全性调查，一向由FSB来负责，花上几个星期反复确认安全性后，这些人才能出现在政府的系统中，而弗拉基米尔也自然不用操这个心。

但显然，现在来看，就他手上有限的公开资料，乍一看没什么问题，尼古拉这些年的学习工作经历都很完整。仔细一看，作为前克格勃的文件敏锐性就能发现，在幼年和童年的很多信息是敷衍和缺失的，包括一些亲属的个人信息。

一般来说，弗拉基米尔能理解这种行为，就像是他在克格勃训练时也用的是假名。

而据他所知，不少现在的公众人物——包括商人、艺术家、政客等，自前苏联以来就有用化名的习惯，以来保护个人信息和自己的家人，而在法律意义上，一定程度也是认可的。

尼古拉很出色，客观地从三性平等的角度来讲，如果不加上性别阻碍，他一定会是科技商业的一颗新星。而Omega人才计划正是为冉冉升起助上一臂之力。

如果要让弗拉基米尔从认识的人中挑一个能略胜一筹的Omega，那他大抵会提名出德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。

一样的年少有为，总理先生在资料上圈圈划划，一样的父称，一样的籍贯——圣彼得堡确实是一座拥有上百万人口的大城市，并且总是人才济济，这些能说明什么呢？总理先生问着自己。

显而易见，如果是假名，那一定是有什么难言之隐，直接问是行不通的，前克格勃特工很明白这个道理。

还是得找FSB问问，弗拉基米尔拿起电话，看了眼墙上的钟才发现时间已经不早了，便搁下苏式电话的听筒，同时决定也许明天私下问纳雷什金的效率和保密度会高一点。

他可不想被其他人知道自己在查自己的新Omega下属，嚼舌根的媒体人可不少，显然这件事无论舆论导向对公对私都是弊大于利。

弗拉基米尔问自己为什么会对这个新来的年轻Omega部长这么关心，除了直觉，还有吗？

与德米特里的相似？

该死，他怎么会联想到德米特里，他觉得自己被公务塞满的思绪里已经很少出现这个名字了——确切的说，应该是那个对任何人而言都有应该是独一无二的季玛，他的脑子里却是也不适合再出现这个名字。无论是离婚前还是离婚后，他从走进克里姆林宫的那一天起，他的脑子绝大部分都被这个国家混乱的局势和复杂的社会情况占据满了。

但现在，思绪却有些不受控制的回溯，这种感觉很久没出现过了。

季玛，他上次见到季玛是什么时候？一直忙碌的像个陀螺的总理先生坐在办工作前难得走了神：

他记得自己从东德回来以后，没再敢踏进列宁格勒国立大学——哦，那时候已经改名叫圣彼得堡大学了，当他忍不住多嘴打听了对方的近况的时候，听到对方去了北欧，就明白了对方在躲着自己。弗拉基米尔佯装无意地掠过了这个话题，没再多问。

如果对方不待见自己，他明白这大抵是拒绝，他也不知道该再以何种面目出现在对方面前——一别两宽，各自欢喜。

他理所应当地认为，他们彼此了如指掌，那时的季玛还是个有着自己骄傲与尊严的少年人吧。

风言风语钻入他的耳畔，他向来是懒得相信，也疲于去辩驳。

他知道，他们其实没必要再坐下来面对面了，因为他们始早已有了各自的轨迹——互不干扰却又彼此关注。

无论是多年前他身陷舆论中心时，法律业界突然杀出重围、有理有据堵住悠悠众口的那篇文章——他太熟悉对方的论述模式了，看似慢条斯理的字里行间却又颇有些用了欲盖弥彰的笔名后的咄咄逼人。

这倒是有点像季玛曾经他提过一嘴的那个从小就喜欢顶着假名在报纸上写点文章的发小。弗拉基米尔想起来以前他们琐碎闲聊的内容，再后来他避开了日程上的莫斯科法学论坛，也拒绝过去圣彼得堡国立大学演讲和访问的邀请……

弗拉基米尔把自己从回溯里抽离出来，停留在也许是七八年前他看到过的德米特里在法治报头条的照片，不，也许是他更为熟悉的，二十年前的模样。

弗拉基米尔低下头看了眼材料表上的照片，年轻的Omega眉眼间充满了年轻人独有的朝气和踌躇满志——失去经历后，才往往发现那些年轻的岁月依旧是最美好最神气的——

弗拉基米尔犹豫了一下，还是决定得去确认一下尼古拉的信息，倒不是信不过FSB的安全调查，只不过是心里总还是对不清楚的事有些放不下。

#

苏尔科夫把阿尔卡季审核完从白宫发到克宫的季度财政报表打印了一份，显然今天的时间对他而言有些紧迫了，所以他没特别仔细的去看就签完了名呈递给了总统先生然后离开办公室结束了这一周的工作——阿尔卡季在工作上的事苏尔科夫一向算得上是放心。

此时他拿着电话，简单和尼古拉聊了几句，一边站在楼梯口等着电梯，他之前就习惯性地问尼古拉这周要不要来他家吃饭——尼古拉上大学的那几年他有时候苏尔科夫也经常带着对方吃饭，倒是后来尼古拉进了研究院以后经常忙的吃不上饭。

苏尔科夫把手机塞进口袋里，一抬眼却看到电梯里站着他现在绝对不想见到的人之一——米哈伊尔·阿贝佐夫。

对方似乎原本状态不佳，可当看到苏尔科夫时却很快调整好了情绪，朝对方点了点头算是打过了招呼，苏尔科夫也淡淡地颔首致意。

苏尔科夫对阿贝佐夫谈不上讨厌，只是单纯的看不顺眼他绕着科里亚转而已——毕竟阿贝佐夫那点底子，他们在政府里这些人，尤其是叶利钦时代留下的人，都是心知肚明。不出事还好，一旦出了事，苏尔科夫可不想把季玛给他在莫斯科照顾的科里亚给牵连了。

但德米特里又反复强调不让他过多干涉，眼看着阿佐贝夫从科里亚下海创业开始，就时常出现在他身边，说是合作，苏尔科夫可觉得，凭着阿贝佐夫那些不可见人的一番作为，帮着科里亚，那绝对是意有所图。

从商圈到政府？

显然，权力跟爱情一样是金钱买不来的，苏尔科夫一直这么认为。

但既然是总统先生把阿贝佐夫安排在这个岗位上，明里暗里暗示苏尔科夫带一带新人，他也只好恭敬不如从命了——他一向心里头分的清楚是公是私。

阿贝佐夫能混到这里，显然头脑灵活不输他人，他确实为人圆滑有礼，偏偏又生了副看着赏心悦目的好皮囊，很容易给人留下一个好印象，一直以来凭借着耿直、强硬的手段，也体制外混的如鱼得水

——但仅仅也是小聪明罢了，苏尔科夫做出这般评价，迈出了电梯的门。

#

阿贝佐夫看着苏尔科夫走远了的背影，脚步在原地顿了顿，转身朝着反方向走去。

当他用左手拉开车门坐进驾驶座，并把门反手甩上的时候，他觉得整个左臂自下而上的皮肤下隐隐作痛。阿佐贝夫皱了皱眉，反锁了车门，把手腕上Alpha的抑制环粗暴地扯了下来，摔在车前的挡风玻璃下。

密闭而闷热的车厢里一下子炸开了一种诡异的既甜腻又凌冽的信息素气息，互相矛盾攻击着，弥漫在狭小的空间里令人本能感到眩晕。

阿贝佐夫把头抵在被太阳晒得滚烫的单向车窗上，感觉到自己脖子上的青筋突突跳个不停，血液不断涌上大脑，导致眼前一阵发黑。

他靠着缓了一会儿，才支起身抬手解开衬衫最上面被脖颈淌下的冷汗浸湿的第一粒扣子，伸手想要打开轿车的空调，却硬生生止住，转而拉开了副驾驶座位前的储藏柜，从里面拿出一个不透明的白色低温盒。

阿贝佐夫把盒子搁在，左手支在方向盘上，右手扯开了左臂衬衫袖口的两粒扣子，粗糙地把袖子卷了上去，露出了不少新旧的针眼。他打开白色盒子，轻车熟路地将橡皮绷带捆在手臂上，绷出了青色的血管，然拿出了注射器，将盒子中的棕色玻璃瓶里最后一点液体汲出，手法娴熟地拿出酒精棉给皮肤消了毒，接着扎进了针头，把注射器里的液体一点一点注射进了静脉血管

——那是一种按特殊比例调配的Alpha信息素与Omega抑制剂的混合物。

冰凉的液体注射进炽热的血液，感官总能下意识地勾起藏起的记忆。

#

骄阳似火的夏日，和背后晒得滚烫的铁板，每一秒少年来说都是煎熬——他以前从来没受过这种罪，在学校里他能靠着出类拔萃的成绩博得艳羡的目光；在学校外他也一向能靠着灵光的脑袋占得上风。

可现在在他面前的人绑着他的四肢，把一支药剂干净利落地插进他的颈静脉然后粗暴地直按下针筒，依旧是冰凉的液体刺激着神经做出反应，那时还是他第一次接触到激素药剂。对方粗暴的动作理所应当引起了他的不适，但更令他感觉到一种介于奇妙和痛楚之间的，是随着血液扩散的药剂。

他一瞬间恍惚地以为那是一种什么新型的毒品，那有这种好事，他自嘲着想着，只能忍受着这种陌生的异样感觉。站在他对面的人没什么举动，这让他很遗憾，那几个人至少似笑非笑地看着他。

直到背后的衣裤被不知道是汗水还是分泌出的液体浸湿，少年才意识到那剂药物是什么——催情剂。

十三岁的少年，在药物的作用下完成了Omega分化，身边没有亲友，也没有任何抑制品。

他当然知道自己会分化成Omega，但没想到过是这种方式，他从小知道Omega的各种有可能的下场和自己会Omega的必然性以后，就始终使自己的外形与一个Omega看上去尽量背道而驰。显然他的做法算是成功，在中学时他把自己的第二性别瞒报成了Alpha很少有人怀疑过——最多也是怀疑他是个Beta。

但现在，面前的几个略比他年长几岁的Alpha坏笑着，少年想象了一下自己的样子，理应是红着眼睛一副等着别人来爱抚的模样，谈不上厌恶，只是这样很不利。

但他却没觉得自己的四肢发软，大概是精于锻炼的益处吧，他甚至觉得自己体内的荷尔蒙在药剂的催化下几乎要烧成一片燎原。他垂着头不让对方看见自己的神情，只是在额头上的汗水淌进眼角的时候使劲眨了眨眼，却让疼痛感似乎加剧了。

他在对方嘀咕着怀疑药剂过量解开绑着他的绳子的时候，瞬间出了拳，一把打在对方的鼻梁上，在挣开腿上磨松了的麻绳，对着另一个Alpha的裆下就是一脚。

他用鞋底踩碎了那支刚刚被扔到一边一次性塑料注射器，希望这至少是个干净的注射器，然后头也不回地奔出了这栋烂尾楼的走道。

80年代那个风雨飘摇、风光不再的苏维埃，治安下的阴霾随处可见，而乘着从那以后的十几年把握时机的也大有人在。

只不过在那时，十三岁的少年在莫斯科的街头，顾不上自己身上浓郁的信息素一路狂奔，任由其飘散风中，他就是从那个时候开始明白、建立起自己眼中的观点：

他明白了，在那个时代，倘若是个普通的、听信命运的Omega，平平淡淡甚至还不安慰的一生，也就浪费过去了。

他因此尝试着包装起自己，在往后的充满机遇也充满危险是十年里试图抓住每一个机遇。

总有些东西提醒他，这些都应该掌握在他自己的手中，这是对他而言最好的抉择——但他却不愿意回忆起那块伤疤和背后发生的事情。

却像是恶魔的影子，始终跟着他、如影随形。

#

脖子上不存在的伤疤和曾经勒出的淤青隐隐作痛。不，不应该是这样的。

阿贝佐夫将针头果决地拔了出来，用棉球按住止了血，可微小伤口依旧被汗水浸地疼。他没去理会，拉下袖子重新系上，抽出几张纸巾擦了擦满脸的汗珠，暴躁地将纸巾揉成一团扔进手边的格子，把白盒子收了回去。接着从口袋里掏出了手机与烟盒，皱着眉划了根火柴点上了一支雪茄，但只是搁在挡风玻璃下，然后甩灭了火柴。

阿贝佐夫无比讽刺地地把那支注射器扔在一旁，他对这种东西不仅仅是厌恶无比，更是一种自幼去打疫苗时就有端倪的隐隐恐惧，他第一次遇到这些东西的时候，也没想过他剩余的人生也许要始终以这些他厌恶的东西为伍，升至比他人更频繁、剂量更大。

他发动了汽车，摇下车窗，驶进了市区里，在人流涌动的小巷里拐了几个弯以后就在一栋砖结构的赫鲁晓夫楼前停下了车，拿着手机按下一串号码。

很快从楼上就跑下来一个年轻人，看上去也就二十岁左右的模样，拎着一个低温盒子拉开车门钻进了副驾驶的位子，在雪茄的烟雾里使劲吸了吸鼻子，嬉笑着开了口：

“哥，你昨天是不是带了个发情的Omega在车上玩，啧啧，你们官家人就是花头多……”

“把东西放下，人给我下车滚远点。”阿贝佐夫显然精神状态不太好，懒得去否认这小子乱七八糟的胡猜，皱着眉下了逐客令，心里嘀咕着这小子就他是狗鼻子。

“怎么，心情不好？东西你放心好了，我检查过了外包装里，没被人拆开过，”年轻人依旧嘻嘻哈哈的，丝毫没被对方的恶劣语气吓到，一边下车一边嘴上继续叨叨着，“行行行，我滚，米沙我们下回再见~”

“没大没小。”阿贝佐夫心里又嘀咕了一句。

阿贝佐夫目送着年轻人上了楼，才把他留在副驾驶上的箱子拿过来，重新确认了一边没被打开过，才脚下松了制动，继续向前开出了小巷子。

#

尼古拉跟在苏尔科夫后面上了楼，后者在掏出钥匙开门之前掐熄了手上的烟，然后才开了门。打开门后映入眼帘的墙上挂着一把看上去相当有品位的一把吉他。

起居室的柜子上放着书立，上面摆着一些书，其中侧脊上多数写着俄语，也有几本写着英语或是中文字符的。这些书尼古拉大都没有见过，不少和上次他来苏尔科夫家的时候有了改变，大抵是新出版的书籍，看着书名大抵涉及了各个方面的内容。

洗手做羹汤的前职场女秘书从厨房出来，给了她的丈夫一个贴面礼。显然她已经提前知道尼古拉的到来，热情地招呼着这位她时常见到的来自圣彼得堡的年轻人，纳塔莉亚一向如同丈夫般将尼古拉视作自己的晚辈亲属般。

两个年幼的孩子闻声也从房间里冒出来凑热闹，围着这个他们自小熟悉的“科里亚哥哥”，闹腾地拉着尼古拉。苏尔科夫看着被自己的儿女围着有些手足无措的尼古拉，有些无奈地给他解围。

“科里亚小时候可比你们听话多了，”苏尔科夫一把抱起年幼的小女儿，逗得玛丽亚咯咯地笑着，“晚上你要来点酒吗，科里亚？”

“我……我不太喝酒的。”尼古拉被对方当面夸得有点不好意思，说话不禁磕绊了一下，他这近十年在莫斯科的时光，倒也算是见证了苏尔科夫家庭一点一点地组建起来。

“啧，”苏尔科夫坐在沙发上，把女儿搁在了自己腿上，“你还真是跟你爸一个样，不过你以前创业混应酬就没人给你灌酒？”

厨房里飘出来的红菜和番茄的香味，混合着盖住话语声的油烟机声响，吸引住了尼古拉的嗅觉，让他感觉到置身于烟火气中的美好。


	5. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼古拉：请叫我带预言家  
>  阿贝佐夫：论插旗的最高境界  
>  弗拉基米尔：看我一顿操作猛如虎  
>  伊万诺夫：……你是真的虎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章执笔：嬗湘

#

新奥加廖沃今夜没有灯火。

阵阵微风吹起几乎不曾大开的窗帘，将点点星光带入书房，亦照亮了站在窗前的弗拉基米尔。

他身后的书桌上，一份文件整齐地放于桌前，烫金色的文字在微弱的光芒下尤为显眼。

“尼古拉·德米特里耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫”

弗拉基米尔一次次地在心中默念着这个名字，每念一遍，档案中的相关资料便会在脑海中翻搅一遍，但无论内容怎么变话，一条最为关键的信息始终浮现在最表面。

“1985年3月出生于圣彼得堡。”（1）

1984年9月，他踏上了前往红旗学校的列车，为第二年前往东德做准备。

由此再往前两个月，正好是他们订婚的日子，那是他一生中最为美好的夜晚——他标记了自己心爱的Omega。在标记后的第二天，他带回了一些市面上并不常见的药品，这一举动瞬间刺激到了因为被标记而过分敏感的Omega，对方隐含在怒意下的脆弱让他慌得直接跪在了对方面前，嘴都说干了才得到原谅。待他起身时，才发现小腿被摔碎的玻璃片划破了皮，德米特里因此操办了所有的善后工作，而那些药片——现在来看——恐怕都进了垃圾箱。

而这又恰好在某种程度上满足了他所有的愿望——尽管素未谋面——他还是拥有了一个才华横溢，执着认真的儿子。假以时日，尼古拉定会成为一位优秀的露西亚官员。

可惜这个儿子有些过于稚嫩天真了——和当年的季玛一模一样（2）——而在白宫中，这样的天真是不能被容许的。

不过没关系，有他在，没有人动得了科里亚。

#

两宫宴会如期举行，作为新成立团队间的第一次联谊，两方的新人无疑成为了众人的焦点，不过两三分钟，尼古拉高脚杯中的红酒便已见底。看着黑压压一屋子的同事，酒量算不上好的他难免有些发怵，但仍旧是硬着头皮给自己再倒了杯酒。

这是每个新人都会受到的“特别照顾”，他不仅没有拒绝的权利，还需要从中获得一个好评价，更何况，无论在政界还是商界，宴会上的推杯换盏都不可避免——这是必须过的一关，他得早一点适应。

随着酒水的下肚，一些自律不严的Alpha开始放肆起来，大量的信息素肆意地在空气中弥漫开来。

随着空气中信息素比例的上升，苏尔科夫的脸色跟着沉了下来，尽管平日里的酒会也大都如此，但没人能绝对保证Omega在抑制器的保护下可以全身而退，更何况——与往常相比，今天的Alpha信息素浓度有些过高了。

未等他发作，阿贝佐夫已神不知鬼不觉地出现在尼古拉的身边，拦住了又一次伸向Omega的酒杯。

“谢尔盖先生（3），总是向同一个人敬酒可没有什么意思，”没等对方反应，阿贝佐夫先一步抢过尼古拉手中的酒杯一饮而尽，并将手中的空杯明晃晃举到了对方面前“这杯我敬您，不过，在公开场合随意释放信息素可不是一个Alpha应有的礼节。”

尽管说出的话恭敬有加，阿贝佐夫言行间流露出的威胁却没有丝毫的掩饰，震得谢尔盖下意识往后退了一步。

但混迹官场多年的人到底没有几个是好相与的，就在谢尔盖后退的同时，另一个人走了上来，不着痕迹地扶了谢尔盖一把，直接无视了一旁的阿贝佐夫，朝着尼古拉所在的方向说道“谢廖沙酒量不好，在宴会上经常失态，如果有冒犯到您的地方，我代他向您致歉。”

说罢，对着尼古拉就是一个标准的90鞠躬。

如此情形，再质问就有些咄咄逼人了。

“没关系，”尽管谢尔盖的信息素仍旧没有收敛，尼古拉还是友好地摇摇头，对后来者的行为予以了高度的肯定“倒是辛苦您照顾谢尔盖先生了。据说总统和总理先生都不喜欢这样在宴会上失态的属下，为了避免麻烦，您可以带他到露台走走。”

也不知尼古拉的嘴是不是开了光，未等对面带着谢尔盖离开，一声不算大的冷哼便在几人耳边炸响，整个宴会厅也诡异地安静了下来。

发声者正是弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。

先前还看上去醉醺醺的谢尔盖几乎是瞬间就醒了酒，他顾不得去抹头上的冷汗，人已经颤颤巍巍地转过身，垂头等候发落。

“今天你可以先回家了，”比预想中轻的判决让谢尔盖松了口气，却又被弗拉基米尔的下一句话扔进了深渊“明天来我办公室一趟。”

有了谢尔盖这个前车之鉴，官员们不再进行之前的那些活动，全恢复了平日温和有礼的模样，仿佛什么也没有发生。

“谢谢。”

尽管阿贝佐夫在宴会上帮他挡酒的事屡见不鲜，尼古拉仍旧对此十分感激。

“这都是小事。”阿贝佐夫不在意地挥挥手，对坐在尼古拉身旁的一位白宫官员微微致意，言语中透着几分威胁“可以和您换一下座位么？我有些事想与尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇谈谈。”

本就不算嘈杂的宴会厅又安静了些许，觥筹交错间，大家的视线总会时不时地往此处聚集，神色中，却多多少少流露出几分不屑。

虽说此次宴会本身旨在欢迎两宫新成员并促进大家友好交流，但真要说两位掌权者希望部下们亲如一家，亦是无稽之谈。于政界而言，阿贝佐夫不过是一届新丁，现在在两宫众人面前公然接触白宫新任部长，自不会得到什么正面的评价。

而这并不在阿贝佐夫考虑的范围内，方一坐下，他便转头向尼古拉问道“最近工作怎么样？”

尼古拉心情复杂地喝了口红酒，一时间有些不想理身边的这个人。

对方换座的要求刚说出口，他就被几桌之外的苏尔科夫狠狠瞪了一眼。已经听惯了对方耳提面命的尼古拉悄悄在心里翻了个白眼，尽管他承认，其对阿贝佐夫在政治上“过于天真”的评价十分的一针见血，但现在这种场面，也不是他所能控制的。

并不能理解尼古拉此时心情的阿贝佐夫不免会错了意，见尼古拉打他坐下后脸色便越来越差，自己的脸也不由得沉了下来“有人为难你么？”

“没有。”尼古拉在心里悄悄补了句，就是现在的你特别让我为难，随即又叹了口气，不指望对方能理解自己此刻的心情“目前工作进行得都挺顺利，大家也挺照顾我的。”

甚至可以说是照顾有加了。

不知是不是尼古拉表现得特别明显，阿贝佐夫瞬间明白了他所谓“照顾”的真正含义，言语间的火药味不自觉浓了起来“这些人就这样，无论平权法案写得再好看，骨子里还是看不起Omega，总觉着Omega的就应该留在家里，工作上的事，完成的差不多就行了。但真正想要工作的Omega，并不需要这个。” 

被言中心事的尼古拉诧异地看了阿贝佐夫一眼，方才略显郁卒的心情也有了好转“你一个Alpha竟会这么想，看来这件事也不算无可救药。”

“你……”阿贝佐夫有苦说不出地喝了口闷酒，终是败在了尼古拉过于灿烂的笑容下“我这样的Alpha到底是少数，其他人不会这么想的。”

“也不一定吧，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇总理对我还是挺一视同仁的。”

“那个工作狂，”阿贝佐夫不赞同地用餐刀划拉了几下盘子“在他眼里Alpha、Beta、Omega一样弱，与其相信他会对哪位Omega区别对待，还不如相信美国的雷曼兄弟会破产。（4）”

尽管阿贝佐夫的比喻算不上特别有趣，尼古拉还是被逗得笑了起来，不自主地道出了那些曾在他心中反复思索的观点。

“虽然大家现在对Omega还是有偏见，但相比以前，我们已经在进步了，再往后……”

有了可以畅谈的共同话题，两人间的距离亦不自觉地拉近，眼看着阿贝佐夫的手搭到了尼古拉的椅背上，苏尔科夫的脸彻底黑了下来，他捏着餐刀的手紧了松，松了又紧，心情可以说是差到了极点。

“年轻人有共同话题是常事。言行间不妥当的地方，可以下来再和米哈伊尔·阿纳托利耶维奇谈。”在一边旁观了全过程的纳雷什金将最后一点食物送入嘴中，不温不火的话语浇熄了苏尔科夫的怒火。

这个人……对他和科里亚的关系了解多少？

常年身处权利中心所培养出的本能开始运转，苏尔科夫盯着纳雷什金打量了许久，心思亦跟着转了无数个弯。

克格勃出身的办公厅主任却也不恼，优雅地用餐巾将嘴边的残渣抹净，善意地冲苏尔科夫笑笑。（5）

未等两人的眉眼官司有个结果，不知从哪里冒出来的佩斯科夫便插入了话题。

“新人自有新气象，况且这二位也算得上是旧相识了。”

德米特里·谢尔盖耶维奇，你和这两个人很熟么？苏尔科夫不赞同地看了对方一眼，起身往阳台走去。

反正另一个德米特里说要给孩子足够的空间，他操心那么多干什么，不如找个地方休息下，眼不见心不烦。

被瞪了一眼的佩斯科夫无所谓地耸耸肩。在他老板身边待久了，这种阵仗，不过是小场面，更何况，他才被和他老板一样不好惹的伊万诺夫瞪了一眼。

与此同时，被佩斯科夫腹诽的两位老板，亦在讨论着方才发生的事情。

“你对那个新人很不一般。”

刚回到座位，弗拉基米尔便听到了伊万诺夫结论性的陈述。好友不留情面揭老底的行为让他多少有些挂不住，皱起了眉狡辩道“谢尔盖敢这么做，明显有人授意。”见伊万诺夫依然面带调侃，他忍不住又补了一句“别告诉我你没看出来。”

还真不留情。

伊万诺夫兴致盎然地看着好友难得一见的神情，毫不在意地继续火上浇油“我看出来了”

“那有什么问题？这种人不敲打一下，只会……”

“只会变本加厉？”伊万诺夫打断了弗拉基米尔的辩白，原本还在嬉笑的脸瞬间严肃了起来“你动得太快了。”

既然事情已经被尼古拉化解，静观其变才是最好的做法，即便真想敲山震虎，要解决的也是谢尔盖旁边的那位才是。直接处理谢尔盖，可不像弗拉基米尔平日的风格。

是什么让你失去了冷静？瓦洛佳。

狡辩无果，弗拉基米尔陷入了短暂的沉默，最终给出了伊万诺夫想要的答案“他是我和季玛的儿子。”

意料之外地回答让伊万诺夫恍惚了一下，多年前的一些记忆随之而来，同为校友，对于那位德米特里，他亦知道不少传言——未婚先孕，在阿姆斯特丹纸醉金迷，还与多位Alpha关系密切——所有的一切都让他为弗拉基米尔不值，对方现在的一番言论，倒是把以前的一切给颠覆了。

“你确定？”尽管心中已经有了计较，但多年的成见还是让伊万诺夫忍不住再次确认。

“还没有验过DNA，”弗拉基米尔知道伊万诺夫指的是什么，这个问题他们讨论过很多次，他也如同之前的每一次一般，非常严肃地对面前的人说道“但无论是年龄上的巧合还是我自己的直觉，都告诉我他是我的儿子。”

又是这种态度。

伊万诺夫在心里叹了口气，在他劝弗拉基米尔放下的那些年，每每涉及德米特里，弗拉基米尔都会用毫无保留的信任把他堵回去。

简直自大到无可救药。

但现在……伊万诺夫也不得不承认这个人的坚持还是有几分道理的了。

“你打算怎么办？”

伊万诺夫的询问仿佛打开了某些开关，将弗拉基米尔拉入了另一个世界。

“柳德米拉离开的时候我想了很久。”

？？？

突然间的答非所问让伊万诺夫一时有些抓不住弗拉基米尔到底想表达什么，只能耐心地等下文。

“我想过要照顾好她，”  
就是工作太忙。

“也想过在空闲时间和她聊天，”  
可惜没共同话题。

“也试着爱过她。”  
这个就别想了，不可能的。

“不过做得都不怎么样。”  
没办法，你不爱她的。

“一个Alpha，既不能每天准时回家，也不知道她自己的Omega在想什么，更不可能真正地去照顾她，无论哪个Omega碰上，恐怕都是灾难吧。”  
好吧，确实如此。

“这么看……”

但能意识到这点，倒也不算无可救药？

“我也不会是个好父亲。”

嗯？？！

伊万诺夫被好友突如其来的结论震得差点跳起来，却又在看到对方的脸后，放心了下来。

这不是他第一次见弗拉基米尔这样。

1998年，弗拉基米尔被任命为俄罗斯联邦安全局局长。

那是一段伟大征程的开始（6），在上任第一天，自己陪着他烧掉了他和德米特里的过去——那些由弗拉基米尔亲手写下却没能用上的申请文件（7）。

彼时的弗拉基米尔就是这样的神情。

几分后悔，几分歉疚，深切的痛苦和永不回头的决心。

他在还念过去，也在畅想未来。

最后，他被焚烧殆尽的文件，说“我们会胜利的。”  
而现在，他看着自己的儿子，说“我会照顾好他。”

#

精心准备的晚宴进入尾声，相谈甚欢的人们三三两两地聚集在门口，依依惜别。

人流中，尼古拉与阿贝佐夫站在一盏电灯下，进行着最后的交谈。

“你觉得我的构想怎么样？”滔滔不绝讲了一晚上的阿贝佐夫显然还意犹未尽。

很惊艳。

尼古拉在心里回答道。很难相信，一个Alpha会对Omega生存环境的改善进行这么深彻的思考，平心而论，阿贝佐夫对问题的核心抓的很准，但提出的解决方案却漏洞百出，为免阿贝佐夫的构想因为实践问题而中途夭折，他不得不隐去自己最初的感想。

“出发点是好的，但总感觉有些不切实际。”

阿贝佐夫不是很赞同的耸耸肩，认为尼古拉过于杞人忧天，自顾自地糊弄道“这种事……以后再讨论吧。”

说完，他狡黠地眯了迷眼，指着一旁自己的车驾道“我送你回去吧。”

“他会和我一起回去。”未等尼古拉回答，在一旁看了许久的苏尔科夫插了进来，有意隔开了两人的距离。

对此毫无所见的尼古拉配合地点点头，补充道“我们前几天就已经说好了。”

对于苏尔科夫毫不掩饰的戒备，阿贝佐夫只能视而不见，克制地和尼古拉握手道别，怅然离去。

另一边，苏尔科夫带着尼古拉没走几步，便被一辆车拦住了去路。

“弗拉季斯拉夫·尤里耶维奇，”等候多时的伊万诺夫冲苏尔科夫点点头，说出的话不给两人半分讲价的空间“有些事我想和尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇谈一下，就不劳你送他回家了。”

突如其来的邀请弄得尼古拉难免发憷，下意识地往苏尔科夫的方向看去。

与之相比，苏尔科夫就要镇定许多，他向伊万诺夫微微弯了弯腰，道“那就辛苦您了，谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇。”之后拍了拍尼古拉的肩，退到了路边。

这样就算是告别了。

被“遗弃”的尼古拉战战兢兢地坐上了露西亚最高领导人的座驾，却意外看到了第三个人。

“总理先生。”

看着尼古拉几乎要喘不过气来的表情，伊万诺夫不露痕迹地笑了笑，借着后视镜冲前排的弗拉基米尔挑眉。

你儿子要你被吓死了。

弗拉基米尔随即毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，表示这其中也有你一半的功劳。

一时间，车座内的两个幼稚鬼开始透过一面镜子互相挤眉弄眼，全然不顾及车内第三个人的想法。

在这样诡异地气氛中，尼古拉努力咽了口口水，在可以算得上是针落可闻的车厢内，小心翼翼地开口“谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇，您找我是为了讨论什么事？”

“不是我找你，”伊万诺夫稍微收敛了一下自己的表情，指了指前面的弗拉基米尔“是瓦洛佳有事要问你。”说完，还故意往自己这一侧靠了靠，做出了一副事不关己的模样。

被点名的弗拉基米尔无视了伊万诺夫语气里的偷揶，淡淡地回答道“就是问一问你在信息部适应的怎么样。”

“还……不错”尼古拉眨了眨眼睛，对自己听到的问题略有些不可置信，回答也不免慢了几拍。

对于这个回答，弗拉基米尔也不多做评价，继续问道“白宫里有人为难你么？”

“没有。”尼古拉几乎是脱口而出。

随之而来的便是一段时间的寂静。

直到弗拉基米尔满含深意地看了他一眼，尼古拉才意识到自己回答得太快了，只能小声补充道“大家对我都还不错的。”

“明面上没人会怎么样，”弗拉基米尔冷冷哼了一声，也不兜圈子，指出了自己所了解到的事实“但有人给你送过恐吓信。”

“是，”尼古拉点点头“这件事FSB的同事已经调查过了，也和我说过一些注意事项。搬到卢布廖夫后，这种情况就没有了。”

弗拉基米尔沉着脸点了点头“但这并不代表你并没有危险，三个月的考察期，总有人想要弄点事情出来。”

比如今天宴会上的那个谢尔盖。

“我知道，”尼古拉对自己的近况也十分了解，但他对自己的能力同样有信心“我会处理好的。”

见尼古拉能明白事情的轻重，弗拉基米尔脸色终于缓和了些，不动声色地问起另一个自己关心的问题“你是莫斯科本地人？”

“不是，我来自圣彼得堡。”

在一旁假寐的伊万诺夫睁开了双眼，冲前面的弗拉基米尔露出了鄙夷的表情。

你居然做戏。

弗拉基米尔无视了伊万诺夫对自己的挤眉弄眼，继续套话“那我们是同乡了，你家里人都是做什么的？”

“我父亲是大学的教授。”尼古拉略有些不自在地转了转脖子，如果可以，他并不想谈这个话题。

尽管车内的光线算不上好，弗拉基米尔还是留意到了尼古拉的抗拒“你不想谈这个话题？”

尼古拉沉默了一瞬，鼓起勇气道“是的，先生。”

搞砸了吧。

伊万诺夫彻底笑眯了眼，他再次冲前面挤了挤眼，毫不掩饰自己看好戏的眼神。

这样过于明显的表情变化终于引起了尼古拉的注意，他的眼神在两位当权者面前来回转了几圈，有些不可置信道“你们……”

“你父亲最近怎么样？”  
“认识我父亲？”

伊万诺夫终于忍不住大笑起来，浑然不顾弗拉基米尔黑透的脸。

“认识。”弗拉基米尔转身回答了尼古拉的问题，顺带瞪了伊万诺夫一眼“笑死你算了。”

见好就收的伊万诺夫稍微正了正面色，补充道“瓦洛佳和你父亲是一个系的，他们有一点交情。”

突然摆到面前的事实让尼古拉有些受宠若惊，他沉默了一会儿，还是有些不敢相信“我从没听我父亲提起过您。”

“他没提过我很正常，”弗拉基米尔沉默了一会儿，似乎想到了些什么，把头扭向了窗外“我们很久没有联系过了。”

从没见过弗拉基米尔这种神态的尼古拉有些茫然，不知所措间，看到伊万诺夫朝自己比了个噤声的手势。

车内突然间就静了下来，直到车队开到了尼古拉住所的门外，弗拉基米尔才被开门声惊醒。

“他过得怎么样？”

“还不错”尼古拉想了想，又补充道“有喜欢的甜点，合身的服装，社会上不缺名气，学校里工作顺利，应该也没什么烦心事吧。”

“那就好。”弗拉基米尔满意地笑了。

看着尼古拉走进住所的身影，伊万诺夫忍不住感慨道“你这个儿子挺不错的。”

“那是自然。”

看着弗拉基米尔那副得意的样，伊万诺夫忍不住补刀道“你还是等DNA的结果出来再得意吧。”

听闻此言，弗拉基米尔笑得更开心了“不会有错的，”说完，还冲伊万诺夫挑了下眉“你要愿意，我们可以赌一局”

“我才不赌。”

这个见鬼的好运自大狂。

一番笑闹过后，伊万诺夫问出了关键的问题“你想好怎么和你亲爱的德米特里摊牌了么？”

“没有。”弗拉基米尔又一次陷入了沉默。

眼看弗拉基米尔又开始消沉，伊万诺夫不由得叹了口气，他用力敲了一下好友心脏所在的位置，认真地建议着“这么多年了，还有什么过不去的。好好和人家聊聊，总能放下的。” 

“希望如此吧。”

#

莫斯科郊外的另一架高速上，苏尔科夫面色严肃地看着窗外的车流。

打今天宴会一开始，他就有一种莫名的违和感。

他预料到尼古拉会被人针对，却没想到事情会被迅速解决。

他猜到了阿贝佐夫会不让人省心，却没想到纳雷什金会替他说话。

他早早准备好了送尼古拉回家的汽车，却没想到会被伊万诺夫从中截胡。

更何况——他确定这个车上还有第三个人。

弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。

悠扬的小提琴音乐自车载音箱中传来，将所有的一切通过这个名字片片串起，一个大胆的猜测由此形成。

苏尔科夫猛地睁开了眼。

再一次推敲过所有的细节后，苏尔科夫拿出手机，给远在圣彼得堡的德米特里发了一条短信。

“他知道科里亚的身世了。”

远在圣彼得堡的教授望着好友发来的短信出了会儿神，终是感叹道“好快啊。”

说罢，他拿起桌旁的小蛋糕细细品尝了几口，心满意足后给好友回了条信息，随即继续埋头阅读桌上的文献。在他尚未熄灭的手机屏幕上，几行小字陈述着一个简单的事实：

“我已经准备好了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）化名在俄罗斯相对还是比较普遍的（百度百科），考虑到俄罗斯的命名传统这里对尼古拉的名字做了一些设定上的处理，同样，为了照顾弗拉基米尔和德米特里的时间线，尼古拉的出生日期是有推后的  
>  （2）考虑到弗拉基米尔和德米特里分开的时候德米特里还在上大学，加上德米特里一直在大学任教，现在的弗拉基米尔主观上还不能意识到德米特里其实是个白切黑  
>  （3）众所周知，俄罗斯的谢尔盖多如狗，这里就随便给炮灰安了个堪称路人甲的名字（我并没有所有的谢尔盖都是路人甲的意思）  
>  （4）08年金融危机后，雷曼兄弟真的破产了（08年的金融危机时间跨度其实还是挺大的，逻辑上不要太较真，如果有想了解的可以自行百度百科）  
>  （5）其实官方简历上纳雷什金并没有在克格勃任职的经历，但纳雷什金自己有提到他接受过克格勃的培训（在此期间认识了弗拉基米尔——两个人是同期的，而且住的地方还很近）  
>  （6）实际上俄罗斯联邦安全局局长是弗拉基米尔到莫斯科后担任的第二个职位  
>  （7）考虑到时局以及……（大家都懂的一些程序），个人猜测克格勃结婚应该是要写申请的？（既然弗拉基米尔当时和德米特里已经订婚了，申请自然是要写的）


End file.
